Breaking In
Breaking In is the sixteenth episode of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Plot Summary After the events of Goodbye, My Friend, the 00 Cyborgs resolve to continue their quest and leave the past behind. However, the vile Black Ghost wants to capture them so they can research their powers, and sends one of their own to achieve this. Episode Recap The episode begins with the 00 Cyborgs leaving Africa while aboard the Dolphin, descending into the ocean to their next destination. However, they are unaware that they are being watched by Black Ghost, using a satellite to track their whereabouts. During a secret meeting, Skull's military generals propose to attack and destroy the 00 Cyborgs. However, Skull explains that the 00 Cyborgs must be captured first so they can find out how they gained their abilities; destroying them would be easy due to technological advantages, but it would not help Black Ghost progress in world domination. He establishes communications with Fuerge, responsible for the events in Africa, and puts him in charge of the 00 Cyborgs' capture as a second chance to redeem himself for his previous failure. Fuerge gives the orders to deploy sonar buoys in order to locate the Dolphin. Meanwhile, Joe Shimamura is in his room mulling over 0013's dying request during their battle in Tokyo, carrying the wooden rabbit the deceased cyborg carved for him in his hands. Francoise comes in and tries to cheer him up, when she sees the rabbit he's holding. She asks Joe where he got it, and Joe replies sadly, "From a friend". Seeing his sorrow, Francoise tells Joe a story about how she saw the next day as an opportunity to dream of her future and fulfill her wishes to be a professional ballerina. All of that was ruined, however, by Black Ghost's intervention. Joe tells her that all of them, her included, can't pursue their own goals until Black Ghost is destroyed. Suddenly, the Dolphin is attacked by holograms of Skull, who offers the 00 Cyborgs a chance to surrender and be spared from their eternal conflict. The 00 Cyborgs refuse to yield, and Skull vows that they will be the cause of their own demise. After the holograms disappear, the Dolphin is attacked by Fuerge's ship, which is deploying depth charges in an attempt to draw them out. The explosions cause a leak in the Dolphin's engine room, prompting Geronimo, Jr. to investigate. While he works on repairing the leak, the rest of the 00 Cyborgs scramble to avoid the depth charges. Due to the severity of the assault, they choose to remain at the bottom of the ocean until their enemies think they're gone for good. As both sides wait to make a move, tensions rise. Tired of the inactivity, Jet Link decides to execute a reconnaissance mission with Pyunma, despite everyone's protests. They discover Fuerge's ship, but shortly after rising, they are under attack. Jet engages the ship, but is hit by anti-air missles, forcing the Dolphin to resurface. Fuerge launches everything at the Dolphin, but the Dolphin proves to be more than a match for the bigger ship. Frustrated, Fuerge orders the launching of a prototype weapon called "Hyrdro-G" as a last resort. Hydro-G avoids all of the Dolphin's attacks and latches onto the ship. On Fuerge's orders, Hydro-G releases powerful EMP fields, incapacitating all of the 00 Cyborgs inside. In the midst of it all, Ivan Whisky's eyes start glowing... Happy that he defeated the 00 Cyborgs, Fuerge orders his men to retrieve the Dolphin. Characters The 00 Cyborgs *Cyborg 001 *Cyborg 002 *Cyborg 003 *Cyborg 004 *Cyborg 005 *Cyborg 006 *Cyborg 007 *Cyborg 008 *Cyborg 009 Allies Dr. Isaac Gilmore Black Ghost *Skull *Fuerge *0013 (flashback) Notes Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 1